Sophia Stone
Sophia Stone, Also known by her full name from the split timelines Sophia Elizabeth Topahrianne Circe Stone, is the long since missing Thirteenth Project from the ever growing line of Global Peacekeepers and Guardians of the Magical World, known simply as Projects. Her base DNA originates from that of Witchling, and includes various strains of Humanoid Dragon, Earth Imp, Starmaker, and Human DNA to end the multiple growing conflicts that had been. Appearance Before the Incident of Lifted Earth Academy's Anomaly that took place before Point Haven, Sophia was known for her short pixy cut hair and sashaying sense of style, including her love of skirts, dresses, and flowery prints, as they often reminded her of her time on the surface as a Human. Though inconvenient in the midst of battle, Sophia believes this sense of style to be better for her more prestigious life within the halls of Sanctuary, and better for the pop up meetings she may have oversee at any given point in time. Post Incident, Sophia is more commonly known for a long braid tucked neatly over her sholders, and militant but feminine senses of fashion. This change in style is directly centered on the fact that her upbringing was entirely different in both timelines before and after the events of Point Haven. In Both Timelines, Sophia is still marked on the back of her neck with an intricate, almost flowery Thirteen, as well as powerfully glowing golden yellow eyes, a color often described by Edward as 'Honey Gold' Origins Sophia was created by Alexandria 'Salem' Morstriphe as a means to end the conflict between a many race, as was Edward and her predecessor Projects before her. Before her self-warranted disappearance years before the events that brought along her return, Sophia was very closely guarded by Claude Wilhelm, whom took to upholding her safety as a doting parent might. Post events of Point Haven, Sophia was welcomed into the arms of Magic Watch as a prodigal Hunter, and lived under the roof of the Western Command's leader, Josephine Johnson, as her adopted daughter, but retained her original name through resilience and perseverance against her new Foster Mother's command. She would then proceed on to become the most successful Hunter within the base, until reencountering Edward on chance alone. Due to the deep connection the two shared, upon reencountering one another, Sophia's place within the timeline cracked and her life of old began to bleed through into the current. Had it not been for this, Sophia, upon the discovery of Edward's Magical Descent, would have reported him and personally seen to his execution. Due to it's strength, the Thirteenth Project is now a blend of her two lives, and still seeks to redeem herself for her crimes against Magical kind and is seeing to the eradication of Magic Watch with Edward's assistance. Connection to Magic Watch Post Point Haven, Sophia is deeply associated with the inner workings of Magic Watch's Western Command, as she is the adopted daughter of their Commander, Josephine Johnson. This fact of reality that varies so much from her original life stems from the altered event in time surrounding her discovery by the adult that would grow to raise her into her final understanding of the world. With Joseph and Marissa Black, Sophia was raised to be a free spirited girl, welcome to any ideals that she might have come into her mind. Thus resulting in her vast acceptance of the Magical World upon being welcomed into Sanctuary. Under the care of Josephine, however, Sophia was treated more as a potential Soldier and conditioned to believe that all forms of Magic were solely evil and only desired to remove Humanity from the surface. Due to her misinformation and vastly different Upbringing, had Sophia not been reunited by chance with Edward, she would have eventually been conditioned into the future leader of Magic Watch Thanks to the unintentional reconnection with Edward, her hold on the secondary life she had lived was splintered and the original Sophia bled through the cracks and blended the two personalities into one being, resulting in Sophia then becoming a Leader and Project that Sanctuary would inevitably come to love and cherish. Life Post-Point Haven Having finally been welcomed back into her rightful place within the walls of Sanctuary, Sophia has adjusted back into her place as though she had never left. Much like the other survivors, however, she will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes her, Marquis Conaway, Edward Black, Marianna Smith, Adrianna Smith, Claude Wilhelm, Shawn Mason. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Magical Category:Magic Watch